The Missing Sibling
by Sucker 4 Vampires
Summary: I just got the idea and had to write it down.  Edward has a twin who he thinks is dead named Isabelle Anne Mason.  All through her piont of view.  Takes place during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Reunion

I sensed he was near. Who you may wonder, Edward Anthony Mason. We were separated when we were changed separately at the same time.

Then I saw him with a girl. She was pretty with brunette hair, and she smelled delicious. I immediately went towards Edward. When he sensed me getting closer, he stepped in front of the girl and looked at me as if I might actually try to hurt her.

I stopped about 5 feet away from him and said, "Don't you remember me Edward?" After I said that, a disgusting scent overtook me. There was a werewolf near.

Then a face joined the scent and he said, "What Edward? Ex-girlfriend come to get you back?"

When the wolf boy said that I replied, "You are far off. And you really need to think softer." Then I turned to Edward, "I missed you so much Eddie. I thought you were dead after that doctor took you in one direction and the nurse took me the other."

"Edward," the girl asked, "Who is she." I tried to figure out what she was thinking, but I couldn't get through.

"Izzy," he asked, "is that you?"

"Yes Edward, it is me. Izzy." I replied.

"But I thought you-"

"Died." I said reading his mind. "I thought you were dead too." I took off in a complete run and hugged him.

"Um, Edward," The girl said again, "Who is she?" She said gesturing towards me.

"Bella," Edward replied, "This is my twin sister Isabelle Anne Mason, who I thought was dead."

I looked at Bella and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You have a twin?" She said, "You never told me that."

"Well, Bella." He began, "I thought that she had died." Then he turned to me. "Izzy, I want you to meet my family."

'Family' I thought.

"Yes family." He said, "The doctor who changed me let me live with him and still does. But were vegetarian vampires."

I looked him dead in the eye and said, "So am I."

The wolf boy who was standing near us had left at some point, probably after he found out I was Edward's sister and not his ex.

Eddie led me to his car then drove me far into the woods to a remote and beautiful house.

Then he said, "Welcome home."

**Please tell me what you guys thought of this. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: His New Family

Chapter 2: His New Family

When we walked in the door I was surprised to see six vampires looking back at me. Immediately the short one with black hair ran up to me and hugged me. Then she said, "So, your Isabelle. I knew you were coming."

I looked over at Edward and he said, "That would be Alice. She has visions of the future. She must have seen you on your way here." Then he looked at the others standing near her, directing his attention towards the guy standing next to Alice, "That is Jasper. Next to them are Rosalie and Emmett. And on the far side are Esme and Carlise, our 'parents'. "

I looked over everyone and was almost afraid to say anything. Then Esme walked over to me and said, "Isabelle, I hope that you will consider staying here with us."

I looked over everyone again then the man named Emmett said, "Yeah, we're all like one big family. And you look pretty tough. Tougher than Eddie over there."

Edward looked offended, "You really think my sis is tougher than me."

"Yes." I answered for him. "I am tougher than you. And if it would be ok with all of you. I really would like to stay here with you guys. You seem like a pretty welcoming bunch of vampires, and you're one of the only groups of vegetarians I've met."

Esme walked over to me and hugged me, "You make sure that you make yourself at home. And you can have the room next to Edward's."

"That's very kind of you, but the only possessions I have are the clothes on my back."

Than Bella said, "Well Alice will make sure that changes. And trust me quickly."

"That isn't necessary." I tried to say. But then Alice said, "No, we'll have to get you new outfits, plus we have plenty of extra money."

"Thanks everyone," I said, "But is it ok if I have a few minutes to talk to my brother alone?"

Everyone mumble an ok and began to walk away.

Edward led me towards a sofa then sat on the seat across from me. "So," He said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to discuss what's happened since we saw each other in the hospital." I replied.

"Well that's a long story. Probably for you too"

"We have all the time in the world." I replied.

**Sorry that it's so short, but I wanted a bridge chapter between finding out their histories and her meeting all of the Cullens. Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking After All the Years

**Last Time: **

"I want to discuss what's happened since we saw each other in the hospital." I replied.

"Well that's a long story. Probably for you too"

"We have all the time in the world." I replied.

Chapter 3: Talking After All the Years

"Well I was bitten and changed by Carlise. He's a doctor and was the one working at the hospital." Edward said, "Then there was the days of excruciating pain." He paused then said, "Who actually changed you?"

"It was the nurse that took me away." I said, "She bit me then watched me until I had control over my need for blood. She was a vegetarian too so she taught me how to hunt then left me alone. Then I was left to wonder alone, I've traveled this whole world looking for you once I learned that you were alive."

Then Edward said, "I was lucky that Carlise chose to let me stay with him. He changed me first, then Esme followed by Rose and she found Emmett in the woods almost dead and begged Carlise to change him. Then Jasper, already a vampire, joined us with Alice who just found us and knew."

"Wow, did you ever have to encounter werewolves? I have and convinced them to leave me alone and I wouldn't come near them again, but it was all the way over in England."

"We have a pack right near here." He replied and I was surprised, "The natives here are. But we have a treaty as long as we don't go on their land they will not attack us."

"That's good. Is that where you were earlier?" I asked remembering the scent, "Just at the boarder."

"Yes, Bella is friends with them. So either I take her there or she'll find a different way." He said laughing then he thought, 'Stubborn Bella.'

"You really love the Bella girl." I said.

"Yes, she is human though and it takes all of my control not to hurt her."

"I know she's human she smells really good." I replied.

We paused for a second and I had a minute to actually look around. The house was beautiful, huge windows for walls, white furniture, and white carpet.

"Your home is beautiful." I said, "So is your family." I said looking down from my twin who I looked exactly like, except I was smaller and well a girl. "I wish that I'd been able to have been welcomed into a family like yours."

"Would you like to talk to them now?" He asked.

"Yes, I would. They are too kind to even consider letting me into their home." We got up and I hugged my brother and said, "I missed you so much, you were always my best friend and you were always there for me. It's so great to see you again."

Then we walked towards the room where his family, wait our family was.

**Thanks for reading Please tell me what you all thought.**


	4. Chapter 4:Confrontation Family Meeting

**Last Time:**

"Your home is beautiful." I said, "So is your family." I said looking down from my twin who I looked exactly like, except I was smaller and well a girl. "I wish that I'd been able to have been welcomed into a family like yours."

"Would you like to talk to them now?" He asked.

"Yes, I would. They are too kind to even consider letting me into their home." We got up and I hugged my brother and said, "I missed you so much, you were always my best friend and you were always there for me. It's so great to see you again."

Then we walked towards the room where his family, wait our family was.

**Chapter 4: Confronting Them/Family Meeting**

On even the short walk from the living room to the kitchen, I thought about constantly if I should stay here. Even when I was traveling, I never stayed long as I thought I'd be a burden. The short walk from the one room to the other seemed to take mush longer than it should have. When we entered the kitchen his family was waiting there, I smiled and said, "I really hope that I won't be a burden to you. I mean I could probably find another place to go."

Then Esme said, "That won't be necessary sweet heart. Your Edward's true sister and we are not just a coven, we are family."

"Thank you so much. You don't know how it feels to finally be with my brother and a real family again."

Alice stepped away from Jasper, hugged me, and said, "As long as you're here you will always have a family. But you will have to enroll in school with the rest of us." I must have looked confused or dazed by that and she said, "We all go to school, I mean we try to be as normal as possible, but before you do anything like that we need to get you some new clothes."

I looked down at my own outfit and saw a jacket stolen from some vampire over a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans. No shoes of coarse there was no reason for them so why bother trying to steal them. I guess she was right I mean if I was to look 'normal' at a school.

If I could have cried at that moment, I would have, instead, I said, "Thank you all for your kindness I will try not to intrude. And I will move in as soon as I can make it possible."

Esme then told me, "Please we truly want you to stay. We are more than a coven, we're a family. But you need to know that in Seattle there has been a large number of newborns created recently."

"Who would make an army in the middle of a town where they can be discovered so easily? And turned in, I mean I never had to deal with the Volturi, but I know that they are not a joking matter." I said calmly.

"We don't know, but there is a vampire that is out to kill Bella," Edward said to me, "and she will do anything to kill her."

This surprised me; I mean you need to do a lot to a vampire to have them out for simply death. "Why?" I asked "Why does she want to kill Bella? Did she do something to her mate?"

"Edward and the rest of us killed her mate, and now she blames Bella for this." Esme told me. "Now she wants Bella dead."

I felt a sudden urge of rage shoot through me, I knew that I wasn't upset with anyone but looking over at Edward I saw pure rage painted over his face.

"Calm down Edward." I told him, "If you want to catch this person before she can hurt anyone, we all need to stay calm and think logically." I went across the room and picked up Edward's face and looking in his eyes I told him, "I'll help you guys."

Edward grabbed my hand and said, "No, I just got my sister back and I'm not about to lose her again and this time forever."

"Don't worry; I faced worse things that you don't know about." I said, "An army of wolves out for blood cause I crossed a little line, some groups of vampires aren't really friendly about newcomers." I paused before I knew it everyone was staring at me, then a heard someone think, 'She has been through worse than me. And she didn't even exist as long as I have.' I followed the 'voice' to Jasper. Looking straight at him I asked, "What do you mean that I've been through worse than you?"

He looked at me and answered, "You don't even want to know." Then he paused and said, "How did you hear me?"

"I read minds," I said simply.

"That's interesting." I heard Carlise say, "You see both you and Edward have the same power."

I never knew this seeing as I didn't know my brother.

"And earlier you told Edward to calm down, do you sense emotion?" Jasper asked.

"No I replied, I don't know what anyone here is thinking right now, but his rage hit me like a brick wall." I explained, "Could this have anything to do with the fact that we are twins and were changed so close together?" I asked.

"I don't know." Carlise said, "I'll try to research this, and with Seattle we will watch the situation and see if the Volturi step in."

And with that comment, Carlise and Esme left the room, and indirectly ended the 'meeting'.


End file.
